In Darkness We Trust
by LittleBamf
Summary: Not good at summaries, just read.


**Hello everyone! Now if you may or may not know, this is my second fanfic _ever._**

 **Now, i wont be continuing my other story because my laptop crashed and deleted the second chapter (I know, i know, its horrible!) and sadly because of my horrendous memory i forgot the plot of it all -_-**

 **So to make up for that, i bring you another OC fanfic! (Yaaayy)**

 **Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

It was a dark and chilly night, the shadow of an old brick warehouse covered half of the road. The only light came from a dim lamp post from the other side. It's white paint chipped away with old age, and the wood wasn't looking good either. Inside of the old warehouse lay a dark shadowy figure sprawled across the cold concrete. The moon shone through the dirty glass pane, it cast a eerie light on the figure, not only showing it to be a girl but also showing black-as-night choppy hair. The girl seemed to be asleep at the moment, her chest rose steadily up and down.

An old grandfather clock hidden in a dark corner struck midnight. A little bit afterwards the girl woke with a start, muttering under her breath as she got up and fixed her over sized grey hoodie. Which complicated her steely grey eyes. She walked over to a metal door and opened it, inside was a rather small bathroom. Its floors is a dirty brown colour, and the walls wasn't that pretty either, it had the most ugly colour of yellow. Squished up against a corner stood a ceramic sink, it would've been beautiful if it was cleaned and fixed up.

She went over to the sink and turned the right tap. It made a horrible rattling sound, but it didn't affect her. While she was waiting for the water, she looked in the mirror, seeing her horrible bed head

"Need to fix that.." she murmured

As the girl rustled through a small crate over stuffed with bathroom essentials, the water thought it was the exactly the right moment to turn on. It started up that rattling sound again, which made her jump and hit her head on a less-than-sturdy shelf

"OW!"

Rubbing her head while making her way to the sink she snatched a comb balanced on top of the mirror (No wonder why she couldn't find it..). She ran the comb under the oddly coloured water and started to brush her seriously bad bed head.

After done with that, the girl turned off the rusted tap with extreme difficulty.  
Once again, the noise like a rattle snake caught up in a small drain pipe filled the air

"Oh shut it" she said to the sink

When she went to go out the door she accidentally switched the light on by accident, which made her curse...a lot. As if by magic the light above suddenly shattered, sprinkling little shards of glass all over the floor, plunging her back into the usually comforting darkness that shes use too. You see, the warehouse does indeed have lighting but the she never turned it on, for special reasons..

The next day was the same as the last, waking up in total darkness, brushing hair in darkness, and even reading books in darkness!

She still wore the same shirt she had on yesterday, black t-shirt under a over sized grey sweat shirt, a pair of dark faded baggy pants and black military shoes. She walked over towards the kitchen, humming The Beetles.  
The day went by great, or...well..it would've been great if the x-men didn't arrived looking for whatever

"Hello?" one of them called into the darkness

"Anyone home?" Said the other

-Oh great- The girl thought -People in my house..-

-Terribly sorry about that- said another woman's voice inside her own head

"What the hell..."

-Don't worry, we're not here to hurt you-

"Who are you?" she called out to them, her voice echoing

"We're called the x-men" Said the woman's voice "And, i don't think hiding would do you any good, so why don't you come on out into the light?"

The small group found a light switch and flipped it on

"No way!"

"Vhy?" Said a new voice, laced heavily with a German accent

-And of course they don't understand..- the raven haired girl thought

-Then help us understand- replied the woman's voice

"Would you stop doing that?!"

"Sorry, whats your name?"

"That doesn't concern you"

"Well then could you, like, come where we can see you?" said the third x-men

"I don't think so"

She heard the three of them whisper something, she caught some words like "Teleport" And "Phase"

A loud noise came from behind, it came with a smell too. It smelled like sulfur and brimstone.

"Found her!" The boy with the accent said taking her by surprise

Without warning he grabbed her by the arm and off they went! She couldn't breathe for a short period of time, it felt like she was suffocating. She heard the boy say something among the line of "Sorry" Or something like that. With a loud burst of air, they appeared right next to a red haired woman and a brown haired girl. The red haired one smiled warmly at her

"Hi" Red said with another smile

Our raven haired friend looked at the group, eyeing them suspiciously

"Who are you lot?" She asked

"We're the X-men, i'm Kitty" The brown haired girl pointed to herself

"And this is Jean" She pointed to red

"And that's Kurt" Kitty didn't even bother to point

"So i guess i have to tell you my name then, yeah?"

"We would appreciate it if you would" Jean piped up

"Right...my names Aris.."

"Hello Aris-"

"What are you lot doing in my house?" she asked before the other could even finish their sentence

"Zhis is your house?" asked Kurt

"I though she was ,like, just hiding here or something.." Kitty whispered to the pale boy

To answer Kurt's question Aris nodded her head, miraculously avoiding the light

"Well its been fun and all but i would appreciate it if you would leave"

"But-" before any of them get a word in inch wise the chandelier hanging above them shattered, it started to rain down tiny shards of glass and missing the group by a millimeter. They all got plunged straight back into the darkness, all that they could see is their silhouettes, Aris sighed and said something like "Oh not again.."

"Vhat do you mean 'not again'?"

"Not right now, please leave!"

Before any of them said another word the x-men felt themselves being pushed towards the door, they figured out it was Aris who was doing such things.

Once they were outside the door slammed shut, they heard the doors lock from the inside.

"Well, that was successful" Kitty said sarcastically

"You dont have to be sarcastic.." Jean huffed _

Aris closed the door and quickly locked it. She turned around and leaned on the white metal door, thinking about the scene that has happened moments ago...


End file.
